J'onn J'onzz 'Martian Manhunter'
J'onn J'onzz is the last survivor of the Martian civilisation. He is a member of the League code named the Martian Manhunter Mars Before the destruction of Krypton, J'onn Jonzz was a friend of Jor-El of Krypton. Throughout their associations, J'onn assisted the brilliant scientist when he could and was charged with the protection of the infant Kal-El when the planet was about to be destroyed. J'onn took up this task as a promise to his old friend, however, unknown to J'onn a similar tragedy was taking place back on Mars. Returning home, J'onn discovers that Mars is being devastated by a mental plague due to his race's telepathic abilities. It was a powerful mental virus, attacking the brains of the Martian populace, causing them to become sick and die in a matter of days. The plague caused swelling of the brain, bringing most Martians to die from mental failure and in a few rare cases; the brain grew so large that it exploded. Little does he know, that the plague was started by his brother Ma'alefa'ak. But before the planet is wiped clean of life, one being, J'onn J'onzz was to be saved by a human from the very planet where he was to fulfil his promise to Jor-El. Before this event, J'onn lived a normal life, growing up on Mars. Living in underground and cloaked cities, the people of Mars were just as interested in the people of Earth. Society was very much the same, people working for a living, doing their part to help the planet, or destroy it. J'onn was a scientist, studying the planet Earth and other planets that the Martian people could reach. It was in this capacity that he came to know Jor-El. Using his intelligence and resources, J'onn stayed one step ahead of the plague, managing to outwit and outsmart the thing that was killing his kind. In the end, J'onn thought he could save his people, but this was not so. Just as the plague began to cloud his mind, J'onn was surrounded by a strange white light. His body was pulled from Mars and brought to Earth, saving him from the plague that could not penetrate the Earth's atmosphere. Earth J'onn was teleported into the home of Dr. Erdel, a brilliant man known to be working time/space theories and how he could create a transporter that actually worked. Upon seeing the arrival of the large alien, Dr. Erdel suffered a massive heart attack from sherr fright, leaving J'onn stranded on Earth, in a little town known as Smallville, Kansas. It was coincidentally the same town that Kal-El had found himself and thus J'onn was able to watch over the child as he began an new life on Earth. Martian Manhunter With Kal-El in the seemingly good hands of the Kents, J'onn learned about life and Earth and even left it from time to time, undertaking work as an alien bounty hunter for some of the intergalactic law enforcement agencies such as L.E.G.I.O.N and the Darkstars. However, he always remained close to Kal-El ensuring the boy grew to manhood without incident. Metropolis J'onn revealed himself to Kal-El when he was a young man and the two became friends. At the same time, J'onn deciding that he enjoyed his role in law enforcement, joined the Metropolis Police Department and was subsequently invited to join Oliver Queen's League. Personality J'onn is an even tempered being, discovering his way around Earth and its people. He is fascinated by what he learns everyday, but is also trying to locate a way to find his way back home. He has an acute pyrophobia, which scares him so much that he is unable to use his powers and it renders him almost completely useless (much like Kryptonite does to Superman). Vital Statistics Age *30 (Human) *Unknown (Martia) Height: 6'5 Hair: *None (Martian form) *Black (Human form) Eyes: *Red, pupiless (Martian) *Brown (human) Distinguishing Marks In his true form J'onn is a green alien. He has large red, pupiless eyes with a pronounced brow. He is tall, muscular and quick for being of such a large size. He also has a scar on his head from where the plague attempted to enter his mind. Family: *M'yrnn (father, deceased) *Sha'sheen (mother, decased) *Ma'alefa'ak (brother, deceased) *M'yri'ah (wife, deceased) *K'hym (daughter, deceased); Powers/Weapons/Skills *Flight *Heat Vision *Super Strength *Super Stamina *Telepathy *Invisibility *Shapeshifting *Able to change the density of his body, allowing him to phase through objects, or become more solid than the strongest of Earthbound materials